Breaking Point
by Siren's pen
Summary: Elizabeth grew up a Wayne with prosperity and wealth, that was ripped away when she was 5 and her parents are killed, her Uncle Bruce disappears believing her to be dead, and so she grows up on the streets a petty thief. When she and Bruce a brought together again Liz must face the life she grew to hate and with an old nightmare on the streets things are about to get complicated
1. My Life

_Fire…the flames lick at my flesh and hair, it does not burn though as I push along, tears streaming down my face and heart beat racing. Pictures flashing in my mind, Mommy screaming, Daddy on the floor a red colored water pooling around his body. I push the thoughts away if only to get away from the fire…. If only to get…away…_

Jolting from the nightmare, I open my eyes to the hazing morning of Gotham City. I push myself up from my laying position and find myself coated with a small layer of sweat, I don't care, I can clean myself up. Them memories though they are a bit harder to push away, I never liked sleep its always where the memories can taunt and confuse me. I glared to window the broken glass not doing much for the protection of the suns rays. I slip out from under the slim bed covers and pad over to the small apartment sized bathroom, flick on the lights which give a small pop before buzzing to life. Just another morning in the life of a Gotham City slum dweller, well maybe one who is better off then most? I look into the cracked mirror that hangs a bit asque on the west wall of the small bathroom wall, over the dirty sink. I take in my long dark brown locks high cheekbones green eyes, and full lips. I was plain by no means attractive and by no means a girl who sold her body on the streets. I snorted and smirked. I was too good for that crap, no I was a common petty thief getting by on the…generosity of the businesses within Gotham. I walked to the sink turning on the water I splashed my face generously with the cool water.

"Sleep…the only pleasure in the world I can get and it still manages to screw me over." I mumbled into the basin as the water drained away, I sighed cutting the water and looking back up at my reflection, dark bags under my eyes gave testament to the sleepless nights I suffered and there was no telling when it would stop. I pushed off.

"I need to get up anyways." It was dawn, perfect time to get something done, and by something I mean rob someone….

Pulling a heist is never easy but, when you need to survive even the hard jobs become easy. I pull the long coat over the shot gun I now carry, and walk into a 24 hour gas station, its always easier at this point, everyone is tired, everyone is in the false mind set of security. Its fun to remind them sometimes they are not as safe as they would like to be. I never wanted to be a thief I never wanted to live in the slums, I never wanted to steal but shit happened and here's where I ended up. I easy into the store acting like a regular early riser sluggish, moving with little effort like my day has no point in starting yet. I have only a few minutes to get the loot get out and get it to a safe place. I browse for a moment or so eyes scanning the rows of food, then I look to watch my target. He is mid 20's and should be easy the minute the barrel of my gun is pointed at his head…they all are. I pause grab something from the shelf not really noticing and shuffle up to the cash register. I place the item on the counter; the sleepy cashier looks to me with dull eyes.

"Is that all?" He drawls, I smirk.

"Well…." I lift up the flap of my coat the shot gun it thrust forward and pointed to his head.

"If you would be so kind as to give me all the money in the register." The cashier's face has gone from a peach color to a pale white, his hands shake as he moves pulling out the register tray and emptying it into the bag I have so generously provided.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I smiled sweetly, and turned holding the bag in my left hand the shotgun in my right I move out, now to get my money into a safe place. I move from the gas station to the cool fresh air streets of Gotham.

"Home…" I mumble. I push along the money hidden, as I move along never trust anyone as far as you can throw him or her. I watch as homeless, and businessmen alike watch me, just as distrusting of me as I them. I freeze hearing sirens in the distance.

"How…?" Police never act on a small time job like this that fast….I curse and bolt money clutched firmly to me its my first priority. Its after all not for me….I jump as I turn down an alley and find myself cut off.

"Damn it…" I stare at two police officers who smile at me.

"Going out for a morning jog?" One asks, hand playing with the clip to his holster. I watch him warily the other remains silent.

"Why yes officers, I'm late for girl scouts…" Sarcasm laced within the lie.

"Oh that's sweet, because we were called about a young female who just robbed a convenience store…" I glared, and reacted. Shotgun out I pulled the trigger, both cops dodged out of the way of the shell, I took my chance seeing the fire escape ladder I jumped I had tied the bag of money to my wrist and as I jumped I grabbed the lowest bar, I was able pull myself up and up to the platform.

"Gad damn it get her!" I look down smirking.

"Have fun boys." I ran up the stairs and to the roof, I run across and look at the jump.

"I can make that…" I pause catching my breath and looking down I hold back I yelp.

"Yeah I can make that." I back up and catch a running start, just as my cop buddies make it to the roof I leap, it happens slowly as I fly forward forcing myself forward and to the next roof. I tuck my body in and roll forward surviving the jump. I stand and brush myself off. I turn and smirk waving to the angered cops.

"Nice meeting you two!" And with that I find the door to the building going down and into the main lobby, only to be tripped.

"What!?" I give a frustrated yelp as I look at the tripper, and sigh Jim Gordon looks down at me.  
"How many robberies is it this week?" He asks voice hollow. I glared as he kneels down cuffing me.

"Whats the matter Gordon am I finally getting to you?" He lets of a humorless chuckle and looks to me.

"No, for once you are not my top priority." I snort.  
"When was I ever?"

"Elizabeth—"

"Don't!" I shout, Gordon pauses, as he pushes me along to a cop car that has the door open and waiting for me.

"It is your name." I glare to the cop.

"Not anymore." He sighs and places me in the backseat.

"Just don't forget what you told me…" I glared to Gordon, but still memories came back just as they always do.

_It was the first time I had ever been to the police station, I was only 8 having been caught with a bunch of other kids, we had been charged with trespassing. I sat silently as compared to the loud boisterous kids around me complaining claiming it was unfair. The small amount of clothing I wore consisted of a dark brown stained dress with a worn grey sweater, and a small scarf. I had been lucky enough to find these things on my own. My face was covered with dirt…at the time I hadn't ever recalled the last time I had a bath…or something warm to eat. _

"_Hey…" I looked up from my clutched hands to see a man kneeling before me. I didn't reply to his greeting instead I just stayed silent watching him with wide green eyes._

"_Whats your name?" Once again I gave no answer. _

"_Can you talk—"_

"_That's mute she can't talk…at least none of us know if she can…" One of the bigger kids, Ralf I think his name was, now had spoken watching the cop with hate filled eyes. _

"_Mute?" He looked back to me, I just let my gaze fall back to the floor._

"_Here come talk with me some where else." He holds out a hand, I look to it and for some reason I trust him. Taking it I follow the man away from the others. _

"_Now Mute…do you have a real name?" I looked around the room then finally I looked to the police officer. I sighed softly.  
"My name isn't Mute…" The Police officer stopped at that comment and laughed a little._

"_I might have guessed that, do you have a really name?" I looked to him._

"_You won't believe me…" He smiled._

"_I will try me."_

"_Elizabeth…" He smiled.  
"That's a very pretty name.  
"I didn't finish my name is Elizabeth Wayne…" The Police officer stepped back and looked to the young girl sitting in his office…and thought that's not possible. _

Gordon at first never believed me, but he was kind to me, but I stayed on the bad path the only way to survive here is sadly to become bad.

"Here we are…" I looked up and sighed. The Police offices were never a sight for me to enjoy.

"Lets get this damn thing over with…"

"You may want to regret that later…" I turned to the officer and gave him a look, he glanced over and I did as well…and lets just say my heart stopped standing a few feet away was Bruce Wayne…aka my Uncle, the man that disappeared and left me to die….


	2. When you fall

I paced angered within the small interview room that Gordon had placed me into the minute I nearly bolted just at the sight of my long lost Uncle. I had known for a long time that my Uncle had returned to Gotham, but I wasn't going to seek him out, he left he disappeared, so I made up my mind and I figured out my life! I turned pausing in my pacing as Gordon walked in.

"Gordon—" I stopped mid threat as tall, and arrogant walked in behind him.

"Get him out of here…" I threatened, as I glared to the infamous billionaire playboy that was my flesh and blood.

"Yes Mr…Grodon was it? I have some important things to get done, and I have never seen this petty thief before in my life so may I just turn and leave?" I refused to let his insults hurt, but still they did, nothing about me rung a bell in his mind nothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne to call you in like this so suddenly, but um…maybe you should sit down?" Bruce shrugged, and lounged back in a steel chair watching me as I stood in the corner.

"A few years ago, Eliz—" I glared to the cop he paused looking at me, and sighed.

"He needs to know, its for your own good." I growled low in my throat.

"My own good, I live in the slums the only good I get is when someone actually gives me money and I don't have to hide from the mob just to make a daily living!" I glared to the cop he sighed.

"Please calm down…"

"Whatever…" I huffed leaning back against the wall, holding my tongue.  
"So as you were saying Mr. Gordon?" Wayne spoke up, though his eyes were placed fully on me.

"Right Elizabeth, is your niece…" This made the playboy pause in his searching as he stared wide eyed at Gordon.

"I think you are mistaken, my niece died over—"

"Nine years ago? You were lied to Mr. Wayne." This made the billionaire pause.

"What?"

"Nine years ago your Brother, and sister-in-law were killed, but they never found the body of your niece, the case was closed because they figured she had been kidnapped, and was never to be seen again." Gordon watched Wayne with a cold stare keeping his emotions down.

"I…the cops lied because they figured it was a lost cause."

"Yes." I watched the two and then Wayne turned to me.

"What does she have to do with all this."

"She told me her name was Elizabeth Wayne…After that I did some digging, I had never really thought much about it, but the girls name hadn't been spoken in over 3 years, how a girl of her age could remember something like that I didn't know so I looked and found the files, discovered the case was never solved." I watched Wane and he me.

"Then she came back after a year with an injury, I took a blood sample and compared it with yours…" Wayne glanced back to him then attention back to me, he was intimidating in a weird way but I held my ground I had faced down mob hotshots and bosses alike I knew fear and wasn't going to back down from it now.

"It was a match."

"So you waited till now to tell us?" Wayne glared to Gordon.

"You had been gone for many years, and every time I called your offices your were busy, and Elizabeth hides from the law better then most." I huffed and glared to the wall.

"So you expect me to believe that this…criminal is my dead niece?" I glared to the wall and finally my reserve broke.

"If you are done being fed this BS why don't you leave?" This made the billionaire stop.

"How do I know this is not a set up?" I smirked.  
"I don't need money, I've gone to jail before, I have survived in Gotham for longer then most I know what to do with my life, when you fall down you get back up." He froze and stood, quickly walking over to me I froze.

"What did you say?" His eyes held mine in an unbreakable connection.

"When you fall down…"

"You get back up." He finished. I looked down at the ground finally.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I glanced over him sending a look pleading him not to leave, he ignored it and with that I was alone with the man I never intended to see in my life again.

"How do you know that saying?" I held my breath think lie.  
"Internet, I found it on a websi—"

"Don't lie you knew that saying like it was engraved on your heart." I glared finally I looked up.

"My Father used to say it to me." He walked back a bit and sat down.

"Your Father's name?"

"Eric…" I held my breath, he then spoke again.

"And your Mother's?"

"Karmen…" He sighed.  
"Jesus." He looked up.

"I will take you back with me if you consent to another DNA test.." I glared.  
"Yeah fine what the hell ever its not as if you care…" I brushed past him, he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Call me when the results get back." I walked out then and away from memories that were flooding back into my mind.

"Where are you going?" I glanced up at Gordon.

"Leaving you can give Wayne my damn DNA and figure crap out from there, until then leave me out of it okay?"

"I would think you would want to be reunited with your family." I snorted and laughed humorlessly.

"I was left alone in the world when I was 5, I came to Gotham thinking Bruce would take me, he disappeared when he had no reason to…why should I bother getting to know the man I came to hate?" And with that I walked out.

"_Come here Elizabeth let me show you how to dance." I smile and run forward into my Father's large embrace he lifts me easily and places both my bare feet on top of his feet and holding my arms to keep me balanced he begins to dance in time with the music. _

"_See look Honey she is already a natural." I beam up at my Father brightly my Mother smiles and laughs._

"_Our little dancer." Her voice is smooth, her dark hair pinned up in a neat bun she wears a simple green dress, my Father in a three-piece suit with the coat taken off. His hair with a few lines of grey mixed in to the black colored locks smiled down at me his blue eyes alight with pride. The music slowing to a stop he pulled me up and hugged me close, my Mother walked over and joined the hug as well, happiness I almost forgot that feeling…_

I winced opening my eyes to see the shabby apartment flooded with light, groaning I rolled over hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. Sometimes the good dreams were the worst…reminded me of the time I didn't fear the dark, a time where I could go out and world wasn't waiting to push me down. I laughed softly maybe it was just waiting. I pushed myself up onto my fore arms looking out the cracked glass at the bustling world around me. I was supposed to be another face among the masses, another thief to die with a scar in her record, no one cares for people like me… (Knock Knock) I glanced up hearing the two soft raps on my door in baggy pjs and a large jersey I answer the door.

"Hello?" I glance at the caller and glared.

"Wayne…" He stares at me.  
"It's a match…" I stare blankly at him, and then my brain clicks back into gear.

"You seem surprised?" I note as I lean against the doorframe.

"I am, Elizabeth is dead—"

"I know I am but I lived…"

"How…"

"Why should I tell you?" He stopped watching me for a moment.  
"Because I want to know why you never came forward and found me, hell even Alfred." I glared to the rich boy.  
"You disappeared when I needed you, then I grew up realizing that I had nothing else in the world besides myself…" I turned away about to slam the door in his face, when his foot was shoved between the door and its frame.

"Wha-?"

"You are not leaving again…" I looked up at him.  
"Why do you care?" He looked at me as he pushed the door open I backed up into the small run down one bedroom one bathroom apartment I had called home for years.

"I have lost a lot of things in my life and knowing I have something now…I'm not letting it go…" I froze.  
"Now that I mean something you care?" He glared.

"You want to make this harder?" I snorted.

"I will go…just let me grab some things." I moved I had no real items of value, besides a suitcase of treasures that, for years I hadn't been able to open…I would open it when the time was right I knew that much but as for now it was my only item that I truly cared for…

I followed silently as we were bombarded by the paparazzi, the cameras' flashes blinded me if only for a moment I held back the fear and panic, jeez how do people do this everyday in their life?

"Come on just follow me…damn how did they find out?" I watched my Uncle.

"This is a surprise for you?" I asked as he pulled me into an elevator, my suitcase clutched to me like a shield.

"You can calm down now…" I glared, but the tension within my muscles relaxed as silence finally fell over us.  
"You will not like those guys." I glared.

"I never had to deal with that." He chuckled, and walked forward as the doors swished effortlessly open.

"Get used to it." I paused, never one to jump into things, I had to think things out this guy he seemed like he was the jump first ask questions later. I stepped out and lets just say for once I was at a loss for words. The nicest thing I owned was a golden locket the hung on my neck 24/7, this place was the richest of riches…

"Wow…" I glared hearing a soft chuckle from Wayne.

"Master Bruce glad to see your back…and is this…?" I paused, that voice…

_I sat on the ground sniffling staring at the large gash in my leg, I had been running around the grounds of Wayne Manor, my parents and I visiting for some reason or another._

"_Miss Elizabeth?" I looked up green eyes red and puffy from my tears, Alfred kneeled beside me and 'tsked' softly at my cut._

"_How did you manage this little Miss?" I sniffled once again and held out my arms to the elderly butler who had been a constant companion for the last few days, he smiled softly hands hooking under my arms and lifting me up he held me close._

'_You are very brave Miss Wayne…" I nodded silently as he cleaned and bandaged my wounds._

"_All better?" I nodded, thumb in my mouth, he smiled his eyes filled with worry and concern.  
"Thank Mr. Afwed." I spoke softly around my thumb he smiled. _

"_Our brave little Miss Elizabeth." _

I turned facing Alfred, his face showed his clear recognition of me.

"Elizabeth?" I looked away, and held my breath.  
"You remember her?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded.

"She has the scar on her right knee that I stitched up myself, she has her Mother's green eyes, her Fathers cheek bones…its her…" I winced.  
"Do you remember me?" I looked up, and sighed.  
"I do…" Alfred smiled and he reached out his hand, I wished for once in my life to run into the comfort being offered…but I couldn't I had been strong for so many years I wasn't going to break just because I had the chance to, instead I opted for a nice hand shake.  
"Hi Afwed…"

And with that said we both understood, I was home…for now.


	3. Memories and a Code

"_Mommy who are those men?" I ask hanging on my Mommy's hand, she watches as they drag Daddy into the car, one of them looks back at us I flinch back into the folds skirt._

"_Hush Lizzy its okay…" I glance up at her, then back at the men the car Daddy has been pushed into pulls away a few of the men stay. One has scars on his face that curve up into a grizzly smile…_

"Miss Wayne?" I grumbled softly and rolled away from the poking.

"Five more minutes."

"Miss Wayne I was kind enough to let you sleep till noon I think its time you woke up." I finally opened my tired eyes, and looked up to the elderly butler.

"There are those pretty emeralds…that I missed." I held back the urge to smile, every morning as a child he would greet me in the same way, 'those pretty emeralds I missed during the night.' He smiled as I sat up, I stared; surprised as I noticed a tray of food placed at the foot of the bed.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Well Brunch, but yes…" He smiled, as he placed the tray on my lap.

"Um…thank you?" I asked not really sure what to do with the situation. I picked up the fork, hearing my stomach gurgle in hunger, I blushed I looked at the food a bowl of oatmeal, sprinkled with a bit of brown sugar and covered with an assortment of berries, two pieces of toast with jam on the side, a meal fit for a queen, not a beggar. I stabbed a strawberry and with no grace or dignity plunged the tasty morsel into my awaiting mouth.

"So…What do you think?" I looked up and smiled bits of strawberry in my teeth staining them red.

"Its gweat." I spoke with a mouth full of food, he chuckled deeply and I blushed realizing my foolish mistake.

"I remember when you were young and you would get so excited you would talk with a mouth full of food and your Mother being too mortified just sat by and watched as food bits landed on the table." I laughed then, but covered my mouth stopping myself, this wasn't my life anymore I shouldn't be eating the food I was offered I should be back in my crappy apartment figuring out my next move after all Code…oh shit Code! Alfred stood his smile falling, as he watched me.

"What happened?" I looked down at the tray of food trying not to get sick.

"I died…"

"No…your parents died, you survived…how?" I held my breath and counted to ten, I couldn't tell him or I could…

"Why do you care." Alfred's hand came down and grasped my chin in a firm yet none threatening grip then he made me face him.

"I spent nine years thinking the youngest member of a good family died, in a mob shooting, that she suffered something a 5 year old should never have to suffer, that I had to bury a child before she had the chance to fall in love to see the world, now would you humor the old man who sat by a window every morning and thought to himself…'Why did it half to be them?'" I sighed, and looked at him.

"It was Christmas eve…" I spoke softly, Alfred released my chin and sat down on the bed.

"For once the house felt…happy again…" As I spoke it seemed like the world was slowing like my stomach was flipping repeatedly.

"Mom and Dad were holding a party, and for once they were letting me stay up late…I was with everyone in the main Foyer when it happened, at first there were some shots fired, and then the windows shattered…" _I could hear the glass breaking the screams of the party guests._

"They had used homemade fire bombs that had the house up in flames in minutes." _I could see the flames again reaching out for me burning everything it touched._

"Dad was shot in the beginning and killed instantly…Mom wasn't so lucky, she…" _I felt that knot in my throat as I saw my Mother holding her wound and holding her hand out to me she kisses my head, whispering I love yous and promises of reunions._

"I managed to get to the back of the house, where my room was, grab a few things and…and get out…" It wasn't long after I noticed I had broken the skin of my forearm with my nails.

"Elizabeth…" I looked up to Alfred and realized I wasn't even crying, maybe because all I had left was anger, and pain.

"I'm sorry…" He held out his arms and I shrank back, I didn't want comfort not now…thankfully it was cut short when a ringing noise sounded. Alfred stood walking out of the guest room where I was staying and walking to the main room. I heard some muffled talking then Alfred returned.  
"A…Code here to see you?" I held my breath.

"She's a friend."

I stood in front of the elevator awaiting the arrival of Code, a friend of mine who had been in league with me for a few years now. She was called Code mainly because the girl was a master Hacker, she had hacked into several major crimes codes, and Mob affiliations, she usually did it when she was bored, the girl was wicked smart but a little on the whacky side. I glanced up hearing the ding of the elevator and watched as the doors slide open.

"GIRL!" I held back a wince as Code bolted through the open elevator doors and into the wide main room.

"What?" She smiled.  
"What did you do to get yourself in here!?" She spun around her hands out and gesturing to the penthouse I now resided in, she paused then and reached into her bag.

"Oh and this too!" She shoved a wrinkled paper into my hands, I opened it and read the head lines.

"Mystery girl seen with Wayne, may be long lost Niece…" I mumble.

"Oh that's what it said?" Code mumbled as she turned back from snooping around.  
"I thought it said you robbed him." I snorted.

'Yes that is why I was brought to his PENT HOUSE." I glared to her, she smirked.

"Hey this is a nice place." She gasped.

"Sleepover!" She cried and laughed, when she saw me still staring at the paper she glared.

"Mute seriously you need to chill, come on this is awesome I mean look at this!" She spun around once again smiling, Her dark black locks framing her face perfectly, she was the same height as me with a slime body, and cool ice blue eyes covered my black frame glasses.

"How is Ryan?" She stopped then her smile falling.

"He…The chemo is taking its toll." I nodded and looked down.

"Listen I'm sorry that I couldn't get the money to you—"

"Just come with me to visit him…Heh he says a visit from you is like a good sign…" I sigh and look up noticing Alfred watching us from the kitchen.  
"I'll go just let me tell Alfred—"

"You have a butler!?" She cried out and ran over examining poor Alfred like a scientist might study a rare breed of monkey. Alfred watched Code as well, and finally when she was done she held out her hand.

"Code Mr…"

"Alfred." Was all he said I smiled softly and moved around the two to get over to my guest room, and put on some kind of clothing to wear to my hospital visit. I placed on a simple outfit of sweats and a t shirt.

"Holy cow a queen sized bed!?" I turned just finishing in my dressing to find Code standing in the doorway I smirked.  
"You would be wrong there my wise little friend." She gapped.  
"No…"

"Yes…" I smiled and turned to the bed.

"It is in fact a king sized—"

"Yipee!" She yelled and jumped onto the bed happily snuggling into the covers and sheets.  
"I think I will begin to enjoy the finer things in life." I rolled my eyes.  
'Can we go now?" She smiled.

"Yesh my lady!" I shook my head, wondering how in the world I had managed a lot of heists with her as my counter part.

"Hello there who are you here to see?" I stood behind Code as she spoke with the nurse about seeing her brother Ryan here at Gotham General.

"And who is that if you are his sister?" I glanced up at being noticed.

"She is his girlfriend…" I glared to Code, she smirked and waved. The nurse smiled to me and took my hand patting it.

"You are being a brave girl coming here during his time of need." I stayed silent as the woman let go of my hand she led us down the hallway and to Ryan's room.

"Here he is girls." She turned and left I held my breath preparing myself, Ryan was sick with Leukemia and we had no way of paying for a major bone marrow transplant. He was getting worse by the looks of it as well his skin was getting paler, so pale I could see some of the veins criss crossing underneath the thin skin. He was asleep, but he had tubes and IVs, with all assortments of things popping out of him, thanks to the chemo his hair had fallen out…Gods he was sick…Code sat down, her face a haunted look of shock.

"You know sometimes…he doesn't look so bad…" I nodded walking over I rubbed her shoulder in some form of comfort, she gave a small smile in return.

"why you mothering me go sit by him you dork." She mumbled." She then proceeded to take out, codes and do her thing. I walked over and sat slowly on Ryan's bed. Taking his hand in mine, I tried not to wince. He was colder then death, I just more or less watched as his chest rose and fell, the beeps from the monitors indication a steady beat of his heart, and that there was still life to found in him. Then I noticed his eyes beginning to open I smiled softly and spoke.

'Morning sleepy head." Ryan's eyes shot open and he looked to me and laughed softly.

"You guys need to stop surprising me one day I might just get a heart attack…" I smiled and laughed, as he placed his other hand on top of my own.

"Is my sister with you—"

"yes sister right here so if you two think about anymore PDA's please refrain from doing so…" I glared to Code she smiled sweetly.

"What I need to keep breakfast down somehow."

"So…my ever wonderful sister tells me you robbed Bruce Wayne?" I chuckled.

"Actually it's a lot more complicated then that my friend…"

"You have time…" He coughed a little I leaned over grabbing the cup of water off to the side and held it out for him, he drank it gratefully and after he was done I set it down.

"So what did you do?" I glanced back to see Code watching me with a calculating gaze and smirked.

"If I told you, you guys would never believe me." She snorted and flipped me off.

"Try me." I smirked.

"I'm his niece." This made her pause.  
"Ha ha very funny now what the hell did you do, sleep with him?" I shuddered.  
"HELL no! I am his niece, my real name, because Mute is not what my parents decided on, is Elizabeth Grace Wayne…." Code watched me with a guarded expression searching for a lie, I glanced back to Ryan who watched me with the same expression, yeah these two are defiantly related.

"Didn't his niece die like—"

"Nine years ago, on Christmas eve, with both of her parents…but I didn't okay I survived can we drop this?' I finally asked my own emotions wearing thin that was rare but with Code she knew the buttons to push that got me going.

"Sheesh chill, its not like we keep asking if they raped you or something…" She paused and watched me as I glared.

"Do you ever hear that little voice that tells you to quit when your ahead?" Code paused her index finger poised over her chin.

"Oh that…I did once but I learned how to ignore it." She turned to m smiling.

"And that is why the mob keeps trying to kill you and me."

"No they keep trying to kill me cause I keep getting their Intel and they keep trying to kill you because you've stolen from some of their best businesses." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and you crotch kicking Salvator Maroni had nothing to do with any of that…" She smirked.

"He was asking for it, besides you had already beaten up his little gang of cronies." I smiled, remembering the little heist we had just started our little partnership and needless to say the mob hated us, and one job turned sour a few years back when we were ambushed, I was a good enough fighter that I was able to take down the few hired thugs they had brought in to take us down, and when Maroni had showed up with…his propositions on not hunting us down, lets just say Code didn't agree with them. I turned to Ryan who was huffing.

"Whats wrong." He looked up at my blue eyes sad, and angry.  
"You two get to be out in the world experiencing it, and I'm here wallowing in self pity and loathing." I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"You will get better I promise…" He smiled as did I

"Ugh gag me with a spoon come on love bird you need to take me back to your new bejeweled nest!" I rolled my eyes but smiled to Ryan, Code ran over and kissed her Brother's forehead smiling softly to him. I smiled as well and kissed his forehead as well.  
"You be safe okay?" He asked.

"Hello I'm Mute—"

"You also Elizabeth…" I sighed.

"I haven't been her for a long time…"


	4. Bleak feelings

_I stumbled through the alley the suit case I carry had become heavy. I stumble to the ground my body colliding with the cold and unforgiving Earth. The snow has begun to fall…I curl in on myself the little warmth given to me by the small party dress I wore giving me no form of extra warmth. Every breath I released a small cloud of smoke billowed from my paling lips. My eyes begin to close, as they do I here the sounds of music…it is familiar it's a Christmas song that Mother liked to sing…In the Bleak Midwinter….I take in breath, my eyes sliding shut as I do._

"_In the bleak midwinter,_

_Frosty wind made moan, _

_Earth stood hard as iron…_

_Water like a stone." I cried then but kept singing my breathing becoming labored, as I grew colder my fingers gripping the suitcase. As I sang I heard my Mother's voice and my Father's both of them laying beside me as we all drifted away to sleep I was home I was warm. _

"_Snow had fallen, _

_Snow on snow,_

_Snow on snow, _

_In the bleak midwinter,_

_Long ago…." I stopped singing then as the music slowed and stopped…and all that was there was the snow. _

I shot up in bed, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, hey calm down." I gasped seeing Bruce walking in rubbing his eyes I angrily wiped at my tears. He sat down and rubbed my arm no matter how much I rubbed my eyes the tears kept coming at the sudden memory.

"You had a bad dream I take it?" I glanced up at him, and nodded not trusting my voice to answer. He sighed, and looked out the window, then back to me.

"Alfred told me a little of your story, saying it was best we talked about it…" I kept my face down the tears finally starting to slow.

"Why did you leave?" I shocked both of us by speaking so suddenly.

"I…I was under a lot of pressure, I had lost parents and then receiving the news that I had lost my older brother and sister-in-law and my 5 year old niece to mobsters again…I couldn't handle that." I laughed then, dry and humorless.

"I was left out alone in the cold winter to die, because of you, then suddenly I am back in the world and you think its okay to take me back in?" He paused then.

"You seem unhappy about this arrangement." I glared.  
"I am…"

"Why?"

"Because I was never meant to live like this I learned to cope with the life I was given I learned to give up on the people I thought were going to be there!" I glared at him getting up from the bed and walking over to the window.

"I was nameless faceless…I had something going it was normal for me, I figured out how to pick myself up after you died…" He paused at this looking up.

"You thought I had died?" I glared out at the skyline.

"Better then living with the false hope you were coming back to get me." I listened as he stood the bed springs indicating his departure, he didn't approach instead he walked to the door.  
"If you hate it so much then why do you leave?" I paused at this…why don't I?

"Maybe I will…" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He left from what I could hear, I leaned against the window my hair falling over my face I wanted to be strong but the tears came again they fell silently, I was called Mute for a reason. Many of the kids when I had been found half frozen to death thought my vocal chords had been damaged by the freezing temperatures and so that was why I never talked, and why even when I cried it was silent. I pushed away the thoughts I shook my head I glanced at the clock, 3 in the morning, I held back a groan then I looked into the sky…The bat signal lite up the night. I smiled softly to myself.

"Batman, wish I could have met you…" I sighed and then walked back to the bed snuggling back under the covers I watched the world through the window of the pent house thinking why can't I just be happy for a little while?

Thankfully no more dreams came to haunt me that night, I snuggled back into the warm covers.

"Good morning…"

"Wha…ah!" I looked up seeing Code's face shoved into mine, and with a jump I flew back my butt colliding with the floor.

"Ow…" I mumbled rubbing my now very sore bottom. I glared up at the now laughing hacker as she stood.

"Sorry door was open couldn't resist." I sighed, then stopped shocked.

"Wait where is Alfred?" She stopped then something clicked in that ever-kooky mind of hers.

"There was a note." She held it out.

"Wow you didn't even bother to read—"

"Can't read." She shrugged and wandered around the guest room.

"Wait what?" She looked at me.

"I only ever finished 5th grade." She adjusted the strap on her messenger bag and went back to wandering.

"Wait time out!"

"Huh?" She paused looking at me.

"You are a master hacker that has managed to make the professionals look like amateurs—"

'Thank you—"

"Hush, how the hell can you not read?" She shrugged.  
"Code is usually never a set word, its multiple situations or combinations like I would need a freaking degree to figure that stuff out?" I stared at Code and shook my head.

"I've been placing my trust in the hands of a freaking elementary school minded mastermind." She laughed, then paused glaring.

"Not amused." I smirked but then looked down at the note she had handed me. In a simple note Alfred had left in an elegant scrawl,

'Miss Wayne,

I went out to assist Master Wayne with some business arrangements be back by noon .

-Alfred.'

I smiled and set the note down.

"Oh hey…" I glanced up at Code.  
"Did you hear about the new freak running around?" I shrugged.  
"The Scarecrow got out I knew that much—"

"No he got caught again, no this is a new one, he calls himself the Joker…" I looked up at that.  
"The Joker?"

"Yeah from what little chatter I am hearing about him guy wears war paint dresses up in a purple suit and has just robbed a mob hot spot." I smirked.

"Well the guy has a death wish." Code whistle nodding.  
"Yeah I hear the mobs a little peeved though."

"Once again I ask why?"

"Batman is closing in on their wallets." I smirked.

"Nice hitting them where it really hurts."

"The balls?" I face palmed.  
"Yeah you did drop out of school." She smirked.

"Kidding." I laughed, and walked over to the window looking down at the bustling world that was the scum of Gotham.

"So do we even have a plan for today?" Code asked as I shrugged deciding against putting on something more presentable then my pajama pants and worn t-shirt.

"Wanna go check out the city?" I shrugged.

"Sure not like I have anything else to do."

As we walked along, the street we glanced into shops not really paying much attention. Gotham was quiet for once, maybe whoever this Joker guy was had scared the city for a bit. Code stopped inspecting the window of a shop, I paused waiting for her a few feet away, I glanced up and noticed, a car…with oh crap he had a camera.

"Code…"

"What?" She notice me backing up as I grabbed her arm, I pulled her along with me.

"Hey what the heck?" I glared to her silencing her quickly. I turned running down the street getting away from the car, and away from the cameras god paparazzi suck! I glanced back the car had followed I noticed an open door, I pulled us into the door way and held my breath the car drove by, I released the breath I held.

"Okay what was with that?" I sighed leaning back against the wall.

"Paparazzi…"

"Oh good job my hair wasn't looking its best today." I glared daggers.  
"Do you ever realize that sometimes things are a little worse then they seem?" She shrugged…then stopped.  
"You do realize where we are?" I paused and glanced then stopped, it was a bar, relatively crowded, with mob gropees.

"Crap…" We backed up slowly the door thankfully still open.  
'Code?" I glanced over seeing a thug standing up smiling at my friend, she looked visibly shaken.

'Hey….Baron…" I took my chance slowly edging my way in front of her.

"Oh I see you brought a friend."

"We don't want any trouble we just took a wrong turn…" I spoke softly eyes watching the room, many of the thugs had a weapon this would not be easy if someone took our exit I kept pushing back making Code go back.  
"Oh but you see you came on our turf and you didn't pay yet, and I haven't seen my Code breaker in so long." I growled clenching my fists.

"When I say run you run…" I felt Code tense up behind me ready for the signal.

"Oh really?" She asked as…Baron I believe his name was now as he approached. He jumped then grabbing for me my hand lashed out gabbing his and twisting his wrist till it cracked.  
"Run!" I screamed Code darted like a deer springing into motion she fled and I right behind her, I slammed the door closed behind us and with that we ran like hell up the street and to the main one. After about ten solid minutes we finally allowed ourselves a moment of calm…

"Holy crap…" I panted.  
"Yeah…"

"What the hell is up with you and dating mob thugs?" I finally managed to ask. She chuckled softly leaning back against the wall of a building.

"I think they are hot." I smiled, and sighed leaning against the building to catch my breath.

"You're nuts…"

"I know…"

I stood silently in the elevator and waited as I went up to the pent house, the ding sounded and I pushed off from the wall.

"So we're going to—" I paused as the doors opened to my Uncle and…a blonde bimbo hanging on his arm, I hung my head making myself smaller, it didn't work.

"And who is this?" I winced trying to move away from them, but Bruce grabbed my arm, not in any threatening way but one that said you will not get out of this mess.

"This Natasha is my niece." I glanced up finally meeting his eyes and giving him the stink eye.

"Hello…Miss—"

"I am Natasha Prima Ballerina for the Russian ballet." I snorted a very unladylike sound she gapped at me as I smirked.

"And I am his 17 year old niece who enjoys being left alone, oh and when he brings you back please refrain from being too loud." I smirked at my victory as both Bruce and Natasha gapped openly at me, I walked over to the kitchen seeing the light on in there.

'Hi Alfred," he turned smiling over to me and watching as I sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Ah Miss Wayne how are we this fine evening?" I smiled and watched him work.

"Bored as usual."

"I heard your little comment with Madam Natasha…" I winced.

"Am I in trouble?" He chuckled.

"On the contrary you did me a service." I smiled.

"Always happy to help." He smiled and placed a plate with a fresh made cookie on it.

'You spoil me you know that?" He smiled, then paused hearing the phone ring.

"Be right back Miss Wayne." I smiled and nodded eating the warm ooie goodness that was the chocolate chip cookie.

"Mmmm yummy."

"Miss Wayne?" I glanced up.  
"Hmm?"

"A Mr. Gordon on the phone for you?" I nodded mouth still filled with cookie.

"Hewo?" I asked.

"Elizabeth?" I snickered swallowing my delicious cookie.

"Sorry I had a full mouth, you called?"

"yes to see how you are…getting along." I smiled softly.  
"Jim I'm fine, though the basement is a bit cold—"

"What?!"

"Kidding! Calm down Jim I am fine Alfred has been really helpful…"

"And your Uncle?"

"Um…"

"You really need to work things out with him." I rolled my eyes.

"How is Barbra and the kids?" He gave a sigh.  
"Good." I smiled.  
"Go home Jim…hug Barbra and sleep you sound like you need it."

"Heh things have been a bit hectic." I smiled.

"I know I know…" We talked for a few more minutes and then with that we hung up. I turned seeing Alfred watching me.

"So why did you become a thief if I may ask?" I sighed.

"What brought this question up so suddenly?"

"The fact that a police officer called and asked for you had me worried for a moment." I sighed.  
"Wow even you have me pegged as a criminal."

"No I just want to know why you stole." I sighed walking over to the large window and looking out over the city.  
"You know Code?"

"Yes…"

"She had a brother…hes been sick for some time now and they took me in a few years back when I wasn't doing so well, thanks to both of them we were all able to survive when we all thought we were on our last limb." Alfred stood next to me, but I kept my eyes trained on the dark sky overhead.

"We found out he had leukemia and we had no way to pay for a bone marrow transplant, so I began to steal a lot more so that he could get chemo…but now that's not even helping…" I held back the lump in my throat.  
"Maybe Bruce…"

"He's too far gone…and Ryan says he doesn't want to keep fighting he hates life…and he can't stand whats happened." Alfred's hand gripped my shoulder in a reassuring grip.

"I'm sorry Miss Wayne…" I sighed.

"I am too…"

**Alright here is another chapter please read and review they keep me going **


	5. I hate clowns

_I sat playing with a few dolls Mommy had left the room. A door opens I glance up and see the man with the scars walk in he smiles to me the scars on his face crinkling. I went back to playing with my dolls. I glanced up noticing he had gotten closer he had knelt down and picked up one of my dolls. _

"_Hello there…" I looked at the man halting in my game._

"_Hi…" I mumbled softly. He smiled wider, the scars crinkling even more, the skin looking like old wrinkled newspaper._

"_What are yah…playin'?" I kept my eyes on my dolls._

"_Princesses…" He chuckled, and held out the one doll he had to me._

"_Why aren't you playing with this one?" I looked at the doll her hair all cut off, and markers had colored out her eyes and perfect teeth, I glared to her._

"_I don't like her she's ugly." He laughed then._

"_I think she's pretty she's got scars just like me." He placed the doll next to his face and smiled strangely I couldn't help but giggle. _

"_Elizabeth!" I jumped in surprise as my Mommy grabbed my arm, she pulled me away from the man who stayed kneeling watching as we walked away._

"_Honey you need to promise me from now on…not to talk to any of those men!" I nodded, sniffling.  
"I'm sorry Mommy…" She sighs brushing a stray lock of hair out from my eyes and kisses my forehead. _

"_I love you remember that…" _

Opening my eyes I didn't bother to wipe away the tears. I just lay there wallowing in self pity if only for a little bit.

"Master Wayne…was it wise to come back dressed like that?"

"I wasn't followed, besides Elizabeth is asleep."

"You know she cries in her sleep…."

"What?" I shifted over a bit tears still falling.

"I checked on her a few minutes ago, she was crying, mumbling in her sleep…she reminds me a lot of you Master Wayne after you lost your Parents…" I froze hearing footsteps approaching my room. I closed my eyes slowing my breathing, the footsteps close in and stop to my left.

"See?" I hear the whispered question from Alfred, as a something brushes against my cheek.

"Did she ever tell you how they died?" Bruce asked, my eyes remained closed, I felt Bruce's finger lightly brush away the tears I had shed…

"Well for now let her sleep, and you go change." The finger tip's weight disappeared from my cheek, and the footsteps echoed down the hall...leaving me to cry myself back into sleep.

"Miss Wayne?"

"Hmmm?" I cracked open my eye to find Alfred standing at the side of my bed.

"Morning?" He smiled.  
"Master Wayne needs to go on a short trip…and I am needed to go with him." I sighed, lifting myself up into a sitting position.

"And I shall do what?" He smiled, sitting down beside me.

"A friend of Bruce's will be notified you are staying here and she will be by to visit and make sure you are okay." I smiled softly nodding, and pulling my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them, the morning was a cloudy one, the clouds hanging down low over the city, giving it that good old crappy Gotham feeling to it.

"Miss Wayne?" I looked over to Alfred smiling.

"Sorry lost in thought what did you say?"

"I was saying we should be gone…for about at few days." I nodded standing and rubbing my eyes. I walked over to the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

"Well if that's all you need to say then you can go help Bruce…" I turned back to see Alfred watching me.  
"Will you be alright by yourself?" I smiled.

"I've been doing the loner thing for about 12 years now…I think I can handle a few days…" He chuckled.

"Your right sometimes I forget myself…" I nod.  
"I'm sorry…" He pauses at this, turning to me.

"Sorry for what Miss Wayne?" I paused and then looked back at him.  
"For coming in at a bad time in everyone's life…" He smiled.

"You came in at the time when it was right…no matter what anyone or anything says or does about it." I smiled.  
"Thanks Alfred…"

(A day later)

I sat watching nothing interesting on tv when the phone rang I stood stretching and walking over I looked to the id seeing the number for the down stairs desk…hmm .

"Hello?"

"Hi this is the main desk I have a Rachel Dawes here." I paused thinking for a moment.

"Uh…send her up I guess?"

"Alright have a nice evening."

"You too." I mumbled hanging up the phone, I looked down at my outfit for the evening, a baggy t-shirt with shorts, and bare footed, yes I am going to make a great impression…hopefully this is the person Alfred was talking about and not some booty call that wanted to surprise Bruce...I shuttered.

"Yuck." I glanced up hearing the ding of the arriving elevator and saw the doors slide open a woman entered.

"Honestly Bruce what is so—"

"Hi…" The woman froze staring at me…for a good few minutes that's all she did just stared.

"Who…are you and how did you get into Bruce's pent house?" She asked bewildered. I paused.  
"So Bruce didn't tell you about the whole long lost niece concept?" She stopped.  
"Lizzy?" I looked down the childhood nickname ringing in my ear with so much familiarity it hurt…

"Yeah…surprise I've come back from the dead." She walked over slowly arms outstretched she reached out and touched my face slowly almost like I would disappear if she didn't approach me with caution.

"Bruce…god after you and your parents died…he was—"

"Um…I'm sorry to break this little pow wow up but can you get your hands off my face?" She blushed pulling away.

"I'm sorry its just…heh I remember you when you were this tall." She knelt hand placed at about her knee…

"Our families used to meet every Christmas…save that year…" I nodded. She stopped.

"God sorry I keep jabbering on…now why am I here?" I looked to her.

"Alfred said someone would be coming to check in on me make sure I don't go bonkers and jump out the window—"

"What!?" I chuckled.  
"Kidding!" She pauses then smiles, we both jump as her phone begins to ring, she winces looking at me I smile.

"If its important take it." She smiled mouthing a short thank you and opening it she turns.

"Hello?" I tune out the conversation and walk over to the window, staring down at the world as it keeps turning…up here I couldn't believe it but I liked the silence if only for a little while.

"Hey Lizzy?" I glance up jolted out of my little trance.  
"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if my boyfriend comes up for a bit?" I smile.

"Nah the more the merrier." She smiles, going back to her phone she talks into it a bit longer and then hangs up.

"So why did Bruce leave you alone like this?" I shrug.  
"No clue Alfred was the one who told me they were going to be gone for a bit.' She nodded…mumbling something under her breath.  
"What?" She looked up.

"Sorry?" She asked confused.  
"You said something I couldn't hear…" She smiled.

"Just making a mental note for something." I nodded, just then the elevator dings signaling the arrival of Rachel's boyfriend.  
"Hey.." He stepped out, and I came face to face with Gotham's DA.

"Hey Harvey…I'd like for you to meet someone very special." Rachel smiled as she took Harvey Dent's hand leading him over to me, he smiled holding out his hand.

"Harvey this is Bruce's Niece Elizabeth…" He nodded hand still outstretched I glanced at his hand then slowly reached mine out shaking it slowly.

"I never knew Wayne had a niece…"

"No one did…everyone thought I was dead…" That was a nice cake topper to our meeting as an awkward silence descended over us.

"Sorry…what I meant to say was that…Bruce didn't even know about me till a few weeks ago." Harvey nodded the unease slowly dissipating from the room. Rachel and Harvey stayed for a bit longer, we all talked, both were nice people, Rachel remembered a lot that I never recalled but she said it was when I was just a new born…When they left I sat back and watched as the night progressed I finally picked myself up off the couch and laid down in bed…please let me sleep…

_I sat playing in the garden with my dolls, Mommy had gone inside to get some snacks._

"_Hello again…" I glance up and hold back a yelp, it's the man with the scars again. _

"_Mommy says I shouldn't talk to you…" He looks to me and then picks up a doll._

"_Did she say we couldn't play togetherah?" I glanced back at the doors where my Mother had gone then back at him smiling._

'_No she didn't." He smiles picking up a doll and we proceed to play…_

(A few days later)

I had survived the few days alone, Rachel and Harvey came by to visit Gordon came by once as well. I now sat in front of the TV, Bruce and Alfred both speaking behind me, something about a party…joy a party.

"We warn our audience now that the images are disturbing…" I didn't glance up, I may be a thief but I didn't have the stomach to stare at a new Mob fighting pit, I had seen one in my life and I had thrown up five seconds into being there.

"Tell them your name…" My heart stopped suddenly, the leg that I was tapping out a random beat to stopped, as Bruce turned up the volume.

"Brain…" Laughter fills the background as the camera is shifted, the image morphing and distorting before becoming normal again.  
"Are you the real Batman?"

"No…" As I watch every part of me becomes rigid, my hands clenching and my heart speeding up.

"_Hello…" _

"_Hi." _ That voice rang out in my mind…I never knew his name but I now recall I called him friend…

"No…No then why do you dress like him…heh wooo!" A hand came into view ripping the batman mask off the poor man's face, he sat there, taking it, but he was afraid.

"He's a symbol…t-that w-we don't have to be afraid of scum like you—"

"Oh yeah Brain? You do…You REALLY do." As he spoke he gripped the man's hair harshly pulling on it, Brain whimpered.

"Oh shush shush shush shush….so Batman's made Gotham a better place?" There was a pause as the camera turned, a painted face coming into view.

"You see this is how crazy Batman has made Gotham…you want order in Gotham? The Batman must take off his mask and show the world who he really is…" I watched wide-eyed my hand had moved to my fore arm nails now scratching the flesh of my fore arm, I hadn't even noticed I had drawn blood, the painted face with the eyes so dark they seemed black.

"Oh and every day he doesn't people will die I'm a man of my word…hahahahahahahahahahahah" The camera fell and screams erupted through the laughter. I stood, not even noticing that the wounds had now begun to bleed enough that a small amount dripped onto floor. The station had cut back to the frame where his face was being shown and had paused it there, black eyes gazed back at us, I recognized those eyes…

_My Father pushed my Mother and I behind him. Shots ring out and he falls, the large doors burst open the fires consuming the house with quick efficiency. _

"_Elizabeth…" I glance up my Mother looks down at me holding me close, when another shot rings out…her eyes widen pain laces through her eyes as she collapses on me. I can't support her as she falls and so I just lay there, I hear voices but I don't move I'm too scared.  
"Hey move we killed everyone lets go!" I glanced over seeing shadows moving in and out of the flames one has dark eyes so dark they are black, they watched me, I don't move, I don't breath…I'm dead I think I'm dead is all that courses through my mind. The man disappears…and his soulless eyes with him—_

"Elizabeth?" I jolt in surprise as my arm is wrenched from my grip by Bruce.  
"what?" I ask bewildered and confused, then I realize it was a memory. Then I saw the small lines of crimson on my pale skin…

"Oh…" I whispered, Bruce pulled my arm gently sitting me down he looked to Alfred who ran and got a medical kit.

"Why did you do this?' I glanced at the four long scratches in my arm then sighed.

"I hate clowns…."

**Please read and Review :) **


	6. Party panic

"Please tell me you are joking…" I asked as I stared at the dress Alfred held out to me.

"No this is the dress picked out for you would you please wear it?" I glared and walked over, the last time I had worn a dress had been…damn had been when I was five.

"I don't do dresses…or heels…or anything fancy for that matter…" He smiled, and sat beside me on the bed.

"How about this…you put on the dress…for a this party, and I'll take you shopping for whatever you want." I glanced up at this; I had never been shopping for anything besides food in so long I didn't remember the last time I actually bought new cloths.

"I…I grrrr Alfred…" My tone grew into a whine as I looked at him, he looked at me.

"Please…if not for new clothes then for me?" I sighed, finally grabbing the dress from him.

"Fine I'll wear the damn dress…" I mumbled, he smiled brightly and watched as I walked to the bathroom closing the door, I threw the dress on the floor then proceeded to strip and put on the stupid thing. After struggling with it for a few minutes I finally finished. I looked down, the fabric was felt like silk, but I wasn't really sure what it was, it was a long strapless gown that hugged my bust, and flared out around my feet, the fabric a deep violet color. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror so I just opted for going out and having Alfred see it. I sigh pulling open the door, the material making a swishing noise as the air causes it to shift around my legs, I keep my glance diverted away from Alfred, as he looks me over.

"You look stunning…" I sigh.  
"Yeah yeah…"

"Oh and one more thing." He say pulling out a box from his pocket, I look up as he holds it out to me.

"What?"

"A little gift…" I nod then ever so slowly I open the box, inside lay a simple pendant with a ruby inlaid the gold with diamonds encircling the bright red stone, I gapped openly.

"Alfred…"

"Don't thank me…Master Wayne though you would like it so he got it for you." I looked down at the pendant…then to the simple locket that hung around my neck.

"You don't want to take that off do you?" I looked to the locket nodding.

"I've never taken it off…" Alfred walked over and placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"If you don't want to…" I looked at the beautiful pendant and the locket. I closed the box and set it down.

"I can't…" He nodded and smiled.

"Lives change Miss Wayne, but sometimes its okay to stay in the past…but its also wise to move forward." I nodded and turn away, placing my hand on the locket.

"Its one of the last pieces of my past I have…" I turned back to him.

"If I lost this…god I'd die." He nods.

"That's how Bruce feels about his possessions." I nod.  
"Well I think its time we got your shoes on and did your hair and make up yes?" I gaped.

"You said I—"

"Oh I never just said you had to wear just the dress." I froze, and then looking between him and my only escape I tried to bolt…

(a few hours later)

I stood by the window, away from the crowd Alfred in the end had won I was now…unhappily fancified to the point of it being abuse. I looked to my reflection in the window, my lips had been painted a deep red, my face painted and dusted to seem flawless, and then my eyes sprinkled with shimmering shadows to bring out their sparkle as Alfred claimed. My hair had been tugged and pulled till it was placed into a complicated bun with a few strands of hair coming loss to frame my face. I felt like a life sized molested Barbie doll. I huffed, angrily drinking the non-alcoholic beverage I had gotten for myself. The party was in full swing from what I could tell, I tried to not associate within the crowd I knew no one there and found myself disliking the party with all my being. It was a snob fest, with moneymakers bragging to each other who made more money in a second then the other.

"Hello?" I glanced up seeing a young woman maybe a few years older then me approach.  
"Hi?" I asked pushing closer to the window…as if that would save me.

"Are you…Elizabeth Wayne?" I held back a sarcastic remark and plastered a smile on my face.

"Ah yes I am why?" She smiles brightly her whitened teeth blinding me momentarily, and she holds out her hand with…a very expensive bracelet hanging on her wrist.

"I am Regina Westfield pleasure to meet you." I hesitantly move my hand to take hers when they meet her smile if this is possible widens.

"I have heard so much about you…such a grand thing you and Bruce were able to find each other after all those years…how did you survive among the common folk?" She asked I held back a glare.  
"Oh you know holding my head high and saying my prayers every night that sort of thing." She chuckles and sips daintily from her glass.

"You know Bruce and I dated for a while…" I keep my face calm and smile once again.  
"Oh really?"

"Hmm yes and he mentioned you…and your family…terrible thing really." I smirk slowly.  
"Yes it was.."

"Yes Mob violence and all that it is simple so terrible—"

"Oh you don't support it?" She paused at this, obviously Miss high and mighty had never been interrupted before.

"Well yes—"

"Because I can tell you right now, that bracelet on your arm, is worth a lot more then your family's company's income, and if you are renting it which I highly doubt you are you got it from a Mob boss, who is either getting something out of it say a sexual favor or you and your companies are in deep, so when you try starting a conversation over hating Mob violence…try not to be wearing their merchandise." I spoke calmly and then I turned leaving Miss Westfield a gaped.

"Elizabeth." I glanced over seeing Alfred giving me a look.  
"Yes?" I asked wincing as I approached with great caution. He sighed looking back at a now very distraught Regina.

"What did you do?"

"I just said the truth…"

"Here with this crowd you must have a bit more tact with your conversation…please try not to get yourself marked as a new mob target." I snickered and Alfred paused at this.  
'What's so funny?" I smiled.  
"I've been a target for them since I stole from them…"

(Another hour later)

I had drank down another non-alcoholic beverage and had been bothered by almost every living being in the room, all had been shot down very quickly, these people were fake, the only interest they had in my was for my Uncle's money. I jumped in shock as two hands covered my eyes.  
'Guess who?" I laughed lightly as Harvey spoke behind me.  
"Harvey that was not cool!" I laughed as he pulled his hands away both of us laughed and hugged.  
"So how has the party been?" I sighed glaring at him.

"You want the truth or the sugar coated version?" He smiled then wincing he closed his eyes.  
"I think I can handle the truth." I smiled.  
"Brave man we need a DA who is like that, well its been down right bad, everyone is either wanting money, my uncle, or they just want to annoy you." He laughed.  
"You read my mind about these." I smiled.  
"Ah someone to share in the pain with I'd rather face the Mob then these cut throats…" He laughed, taking a sip of champagne.

"My sentiments exactly." We both smile, then it falls as the sound of a helicopter cuts through the party music and the idle chatter and mumble of the crowd. Harvey and I watch as the copter lands, Bruce steps out…with three women and makes his way over to the doors pulling them open he walks in the women are all given glasses of champagne, and he walks forward.

"Where is Harvey?" the crowd parts and poor Harvey pales a bit, I hold back a wince, poor guy. Bruce begins a long speech that truly I could care less about, I jump a bit as I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Pardon me Miss Wayne…" I glance back seeing an attendant he looks to me with a worried face.

"Mr. Alfred would like to see you in the kitchen." I nod, following the attendant through the crowd, we reach the kitchen and then I see Alfred a phone in his hand.  
"Elizabeth…its Code…" I gasp, grabbing the phone and bring to my ear.  
"Hello?"

"Mute!?" I wince holding the receiver back a bit but then pull it back.  
'Whats wrong?" She sniffled and I grew more and more worried.  
"Code what the hell is wrong!?" She sighed.

"You need to come down to the hospital…Ryan's not doing so well." I froze hearing this…I hung up the phone and looked at Alfred.  
"Whats wrong…Elizabeth?" I held back tears.  
"My friend in the hospital isn't doing so well…I need to go see him!" Alfred nodded.  
"I'll call downstairs they can get you a cab, and one second let me get you some money…" Alfred spoke as he walked over to a drawer pulling out some bills. I nodded my thanks pushing the button for the elevator I got in quickly and tapped my heeled foot angrily as the elevator moved slowly down. I rushed out of the elevator barley glancing at the people I passed as I reached the outside the cab I was promised awaiting me.

"Here you are Miss Wayne.'

"Thank you." I called handing the man a bill, then getting in the cab.

"Where to Miss?' I glanced up.  
"Gotham General please?" The cab driver gave a grunt and then we were off…

(Gotham general)

I paid the cab driver and rushed out, my heart racing as I moved into the hospital, running to Ryan's room…He lay there the heart monitor beeping every now and again, he also now had a breathing apparatus in his mouth, his chest rising with each artificial pump of air.

"Mute?" I glanced to the corner there sat Code…A black eye on her features, her hair tasseled she had been crying.  
"What happened?" I walked over slowly kneeling down beside her she sniffled looking to me wide eyed.  
"I got in deep with the wrong people…" I brushed back her hair that has fallen in her face, tears began to fall again as she spoke.

"My old boyfriend was at a club I was doing some recon. at and…he did this…" She pointed to the black eye…I sighed and tsked softly. She sobbed then, and wrapped her arms firmly around me.  
"And then the doctors called about Ryan….oh god I…I can't take this." I sighed hugging her close.

"Code…its okay your safe." She sobbed softly into my shoulder her tears streaming down my arm to the floor, the only other noises at the time were her tears…and Ryan's artificial breaths.

"Do you wannna stay at my place?" I asked softly she sniffled against my shoulder but nodded yes, too tired to fight back against the idea.

"Alright I'll call Alfred in a bit but lets stay with Ryan till we know he'll be okay." She nodded, staying silent…I decided against asking about her black eye hear in case Ryan could hear us, I walked over to his bed sitting down I slowly clasped his hand in mine…

(Night)

I had called Alfred from the hospital who came and got us, Code and I were silent in the backseat. The doctors had said Ryan was getting weaker and nothing was changing his condition. Code was silent and hid her eye from Alfred, I kept silent as well my mind just not processing this, the Joker…Ryan…what the hell was next? We arrived back, I gave Code my room.

"But." I smiled pushing her in the direction of the room.

"Take it besides…the couch is comfier anyways…" I mumble, I walked over removing the heels I had been wearing for over a couple of hours now, heaving a happy sigh. I didn't realize it but I had become so drained I had simply laid down and fallen asleep, in my dress and everything.

"I see your back?"

"He's marked his next victim."

'Who?"  
"The Mayor." I sit up hearing the two voices thinking there is something wrong.  
"Is everything ok—" I stop as I see my Uncle with Alfred, and my Uncle…in a Batman suit?

"Wha…?" I stand slowly Bruce raises his hands, as I back up my mind whirling.

"Elizabeth…this, this isn't what it looks like." I gap.  
"Bruce I'm staring at you in a costume not like I'm seeing you in bed or something but…you're Batman…My uncle is Batman." I spoke slowly almost like I was breaking the news to someone and not myself.

"Elizabeth…" My back hit the window, then I noticed something…there was crime tape over the far window…

"What the hell happened here…and wait god I'm changing the subject…"

"After you left…the Joker showed up." I froze Bruce took this time to get close and grab my arms making escape impossible.

"You need to calm down alright?" I looked to him then to Alfred.

"I…I…I…" Bruce sighed and glanced back at Alfred.  
"Miss Wayne…we will explain more about this but…you need to rest…In the morning Bruce and I will talk to you about this alright?" I nod slowly and Bruce releases my arms. I nod slowly walking back to the couch and sitting down.

"God and when they said families make things more complicated…I thought they were bluffing."


	7. Obituary panicks

"_Hey wake up…" I shift slowly as a light is shinned in my eyes._

"_Hey guys she's alive!"_

"_Holy cow I thought she was a goner for sure did you see how blue she was!?" I glance up fearful as I notice children of all ages from 6 to 14 surrounding me, I don't make a noise though. _

"_Hey why isn't she talkin'?" One kid asked poking his head in through the crowd. I flinch back; I look around panicked for my suitcase._

"_Hey I think she wants her stuff back." The kids all look to one another and then one breaks through and hands me my things, I hold the suitcase close to me I shiver slightly._

"_Hey you still cold, someone get me more blankets!" I nod my thanks to the children…_

"_Can you talk." I stay silent. _

"_Maybe the cold broke her voice?" One of the young kids asked. I sat there as more blankets were wrapped around me, the oldest of the kids smiled to me._

"_Its okay…your safe now." And for a time I was safe…._

"Elizabeth?" I wince slightly as sunlight fills my unprepared vision.

"Hmm?" I ask confused, shifting a bit I move away from the bright light and open my eyes again, this time pain isn't the first thing my eyes feel.

"Elizabeth you up?" I shift and glance over my shoulder, I see Bruce sitting next to me. I sit up and sigh, my hair has come undone falling messily around my face, the dress was wrinkled from sleeping in it, and I did not wish to look at my make up. Bruce chuckled, and reached out brushing stray hairs out from my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled and smiled his expression then changed.

"Now about…last night."

"Wait."

"What?" Bruce looked to me confused.  
"What about Code?" Alfred chose that moment to walk in.

"She's gone left in the night when we were out…" I paused, and sat back.

"Damn it Code."

"Why what's wrong with her leaving?"

"Code gets in with the wrong crowd at times…" I glance out to the window and hope she will be okay.

"About…last night." I looked to Bruce and then to Alfred.  
"I'm guessing you're the real thing right?" Bruce nodded.

"Why?"

"I wanted to give the people of Gotham hope, a symbol that they can fight back…but it seems like even now its beginning to fail." I smiled.  
"You have given people hope." Bruce looked up at that.

'What?"

"Bruce living in the slums we are surrounded by crime, fear for our lives every day…Before Batman we only had what we considered ours…and if someone was in my position it wasn't much, then Batman shows up and the Mob is scared that's a miracle by Gotham slums standards…." Bruce smiled, nodding.

"Glad to know I have fans."

"Believe me you have support, whether you know it or not."

"So now its time we talked about you…" I wince and hang my head.  
"What do you want to know?" Bruce sighs rubbing his neck.

"Why did you steal?" I sighed, glaring to the man.  
"I have to know."

"To survive…at first then I met up with Code…she and Ryan took me in and then Ryan got sick, we didn't have money so I started stealing from Mob clients and such." Bruce looked a bit taken aback.

"You stole from the Mob."

'Everyone's done it believe me, with Code to help we were able to get enough money to pay for his chemo and pay hospital bills…" I kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"So you never used it to—"

"I never used it for drugs Code never used for anything illegal either—"

"Even though she's had some interesting affiliates?" I paused at this.  
"Code gets in with the wrong crowd…she's a good person though." I sighed and leaned back.  
"Well…as long as I know I can trust you…and that you won't do anything that would potentially place Alfred or I in danger."

"Glad to see we all have each other's trust." I mumbled, Bruce sighed.  
"Well here, I want to give you something. 'I glance over to see a phone in Bruce's hand a simple phone nothing fancy not like I cared.  
"Why do I need a phone."

"In case you need Alfred or I…and there is a private number on there, to speed dial it you press the eight alright?" I nod taking the phone from him and staring at the simple piece of technology.

"I'll use it only when necessary."

"Oh please I need someone to talk to." I smiled as Alfred set some breakfast in front of Bruce and I.  
"Dig in?" I nod, finally realizing my stomach was craving the delicious meal that Alfred had placed before us, and Bruce smiled setting the phone down.

"Dig in…"

(A few days later)

"Alright so Rachel and Harvey will come pick you up for the Police Commissioner's memorial."

"I know Bruce." I called from my room as I finished pulling on a coat to keep my warm in the chill of the outside.

"Alfred and I will be at the secondary alright?" I poke my head out seeing Bruce heading into the elevator.

"Bye!" I called, and with that I was alone. I walked around for a bit staying away from the tape-covered window, I sighed looking out over Gotham. A darker feel had come over the city, like when before Batman had showed up, the city was showing what everyone's feelings were. The buildings loomed ominously like the perfect backdrop for an Edgar Allen Poe poem. I watched as grey clouds rolled over the skyline the bay water even seemed a deep shade of black.  
"God…I live in a depressing city." I jumped hearing my phone I turned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy, Harvey and I are here."

"Alright thanks Rachel I'll be right down." I hung up and grabbed my bag placing the phone in a pocket on my bag and pushing the button for the elevator I rode it down to the outside world.

"Good morning Miss Wayne." I nodded to the bell hop smiling a little, he opened the door for me as I approached I nodded my thanks and exited the building. I saw Rachel standing outside of the car she waved to me.

"Hey Lizzy."

"Hi." I smiled as she opened the door letting me in Harvey sat in front next to the driver, I noticed as I scooted over to the side of the car.

"So we'll be walking at the front beside the Mayor and Jim with be there if that makes you feel any better."

"Um…didn't the Joker threaten the Mayor?" This made Harvey turn around so that he could face us.

"It will be okay." He smiled reassuringly, I nodded…I didn't believe him though Joker was not someone to brush off, not after what had happened the past few days.

"Right…" I mumbled.

"_And this doll is Miss Sparkle." I said as I handed the doll with a bejeweled dress to the man.  
"Fun have you ever taken a dolls head off?" I looked up at this._

"_No…" _

"_Its really fun, and then you—" _

"_Elizabeth!" I gasp as my Father grabs me hoisting me up and away from my playmate._

"_Stay away from my daughter…."_

"_We were just having…some funah…" His dark eyes glare to my Father as he walked away, he kept a firm hold on Miss Sparkle…and ripped her head off. _

"Hey we're here." I glance up and nod. Rachel and Harvey get out, I hesitate outside is filled with cops…yeah I may have been a petty thief but cops surprisingly enough hold grudges if you have injured them or a friend during a heist. I sighed finally just bucking up my courage and opening my door I slipped out, I wasn't in anything special, though I was at a memorial…maybe jeans and a loose t-shirt wasn't the greatest of fashion choices… But I wasn't about to feel bad beside…my jacket was nice. Neh to them.

"Elizabeth?" I turned and saw Gordon a few feet away, I smiled walking over.  
"Hi…Bruce gave baby sitting duty to some friends of his."

"I can see that…are you sure you will be okay here?" I sighed, and looked around noticing the snipers posted on fire escapes and the roofs.

"Well seems like you have security covered." I smiled he chuckled softly.

"I will be okay…" The bagpipes began to play and Rachel was beckoning me over to her and Harvey.

"Gotta go…be safe…alright Gordon?" He smiled, nodding. I ran over to Rachel.

"Elizabeth before this starts uh here is Mayor Garcia, uh Mayor Garcia this is Elizabeth Wayne." I hold back a glare…never had really like the guy he was spineless as many of us believed in the Slums, and his campaign to clean the city was only working because of Batman.

"Uh nice to meet you sir." I spoke holding out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Glad to see another Wayne will be joining us…hopefully this one will show up to more charity events that's are thrown…" I gave a light laugh, and then moved back next to Rachel.

"That was awkward." Rachel smiled.

"But you handled it like a Wayne would." At that I guess you could say I did a little happy dance in my head, the procession began and things just went down hill from there. The tension was so thick it was hard to breath…or maybe that was the pollution. I walked along with Rachel and Harvey to my right; we all stood in a line at the front, the Mayor a strange leader for it all. We passed spectators and camera crews I keep my eyes trained ahead, everyone is silent besides the playing of bagpipes and the sound of news reporters as they spoke to the television audience people too afraid to leave their homes awaiting what chaos would unfold as a part of the Joker's promise. The procession came to an end at the courthouse where a platform had been placed with chairs and a podium. I followed behind Rachel silent as I sat beside her.

"You okay?" She whispered next to me.

"Just a little…nervous…" She nodded.

"Its alright just the Mayor's speech the Honor Guard will perform and then its over…" I nod, glancing over I notice the Honor Guard, waiting their turn. The Mayor's speech is coming to a close so the guard comes forward.

"Honor Guard attention… ready, aim, fire!" I flinched a little at the sound of gun fire…but something was stirring I felt my pulse quicken something wasn't right. More shots fired, this time I noted Gordon who sat a few feet away jolted a little…

"Ready, aim, Fire!" Then hell broke lose as Gordon shot forward grabbing the Mayor and throwing both of them to the ground. Without really realizing it I was moving my heart pounding and mind rushing I jumped from the platform into the crowd, as everyone scattered cops yelling into walkie talkies, spectators cowering in fear news crews rushing back to the small safeties of their news vans. I don't know how many seconds passed before thought finally came back but I turned I was a good few yards away form the platform Rachel and Harvey no where to be seen…But I saw Gordon oh god…he was laying on the platform one of his men looking over him even from here I could see he was dead.  
"Gordon?" I asked I felt something inside of me shrink up and breath became painful as I backed away.  
"What do we have here?" I gasped as I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alleyway adjacent to the main street.

"No let go—" Shots rang out and my protests were cut off as my unseen captor dragged me further into the darkness.

"Little girl seems lost…let me help you." I could feel the blood drain from my face, as the voice spoke in my ear.

"No…"

"You seem…like you remember meah…" I began to fight then squirming in his hold.  
"Oh dear seems like she doesn't want to be hugged?" He laughed, I growled my leg lashing out and colliding with his knee, his arms released me and I jumped forward.

"Oh no don't leave me!" He cackled behind me, I screamed as the bag I wore was grabbed and I fell back my head colliding with the cement.

"You…you killed Gordon."

"I know…I was aiming for the Mayor but oh well looks like we are a bit aheadah! Hahahahaha." He kneels down beside me, his face clean of the war paint I had heard so much about.

"Look at you all grown. Up." I wince as he pushes his face into mine.  
"I thought you dead you know…but now that your not…well I must say I was a bit depressed when I heard you weren't but then I thought hey! She's a big girl now…and I missed her so much." As he spoke he grabs my face forcing my face up to his.

"Now…since I know you won't be a good little girl and come quietly…" He tapered of then before I could react he shoved my head down onto the ground my head colliding with the cement, I heard a sickening thud before everything went black.

_I sat in the alleyway, I had ran away from the old group of kids…they had tried to take my things. I shivered huddling against side of the building, I glancing up hearing the sound of sirens. I don't care…they can arrest me at least the jail has heating. I close my eyes and breath into my small cocoon that I have made for myself, I'm so cold, my 4__th__ Christmas alone I think. I pause hearing the car pull to a stop at the end of the alley…_

"_Alright go check, see if any stiffs or homeless are back there if not we can finally go home…" I hear someone mumble. I barley move to cold, and afraid. Footsteps in the snow alert me to the cops presence, then a flash of light momentarily blinds me I wince pushing back against the wall. _

"_Hey…" I wince and lift my head up._

"_You find something!?" I hear someone call from far away. The cop gets closer to me, I'm too cold to move._

"_Hey…" I pulled the mask down and look up.  
"Mute? I mean Elizabeth?" My heart stops for a moment._

"_Mr. Gordon?" I ask, smoke rising from between my lips.  
"How long have you been out here?" I look at him shrugging.  
"I don't know…" He walks over and carefully picks me up._

"_Come on…you can come home with me tonight alright?" I look up at Gordon he smiled huddling closer to him I find warmth that I haven't felt in so long._

"_Thank you…" Is all I manage to whisper before slipping into sleep. _


	8. Joker's house

I winced shifting a bit, as I did pain shot through my head I groaned and stopped moving. My stomach did a few flips and I held back the urge to puke. I manage to pull myself, realize my right arm is rendered immobile. I wince and open my eyes, I turn finding that I have been chained to a room heater…Now I would expect a run down room with pealing paint, boarded up windows…maybe some water stains…Instead I awaken to my old room. My bed-sits across from my pink sheets and pillows, on a queen sized bed. The wallpaper was the same a cream color I remembered.

"Oh my God…." What all that I could manage to spite out, I glance up hearing the sound of footsteps immediately I throw myself back to the floor shutting my eyes and feigning sleep.

"You whoooooooo….little Missy…." My whole entire body tensed up but I forced myself to calm down. The footsteps closed in on my prone form, I wanted so badly to move away, but I had to keep quiet…Without warning pain shot up my body from my stomach, I let out a strangled cry as the wind was knocked out of me. My eyes popped open as I curled in on myself clutching my wounded stomach.

"AH! She's awake!" I glance up glaring to the Clown…he has covered his face back with the war paint.

"Oh no someone woke up on the wrong side of the room heater." He snickered in response and walked merrily over to the replica of my childhood bed.

"What do you want with me?" I finally manage to gasp out when I was able to get enough air into my aching lungs.

"What do I want…well that's a fun question what I want…but lets not make this about me!" He jumped up and walked over kneeling before me he pinched my cheek.

"You are so cute when your angry." I winced pulling away from his gloved touch. He glared then suddenly my head snapped to the side as a slap rang out.

"Never pull away from me GOT THAT!" He shouted grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him, it took a moment before my vision cleared but I was able to finally blink his painted face back into focus…

"Fuck you…" I winced awaiting another reprimand for my outburst…instead he pulled back laughing.

"Oh you have a spirit…I like that in a woman." He smiled, causing the scars on his face to fold and crinkle in a grotesque manner. He walked back over to the bed and smiled.  
"So what do you think of the room?" He watched me with his dark soulless eyes; I pushed myself up into a sitting position leaning back against the heater.

"Its messed up you remember my room—"

"Oh but you think its dream don't you?" I stopped and watched him as he walked around the room trailing his hand along the bedpost, and over to the dresser.

"What do you mean?" He laughed slowly, and then pulls open the top drawer.

"Or maybe it's a nightmare?" He continued as if I hadn't spoken, I couldn't see what he has pulled out.

"You remember that night?" I push back against the wall the cuff clanging against the metal of the heater.

"You remember the screams?" I stay silent, my heart begins to beat faster, my thoughts going back to that night.

"How your parents both fell down dead, you should have as well…but now its even more fun…the others wanted a quick death for you…not the slow kind—"

"Well then are you gonna stand there and talk about it or get it over with!?" He doesn't speak, staying in one spot after my little out burst…then I hear it. It starts out small a little giggle with some breathy undertones, then it picks up into deep chuckles growing into a crescendo of maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" I pull like a caged animal on my restraint my wrist beginning to chaff and then the metal begins to cut into the flesh as the laughing maniac runs at me. I scream he grabs my face pulling me to him still laughing, I notice a knife in his hand, my eyes widen. Oh god he's gonna do it finish what he started…Then his laughter just stops his black eyes staring into my green.

"I'm not going to kill you…no not till I know you will truly look at me and I will see fear in your eyes…I'm going to kill your Butler…and Uncle…I'll take everything from you….then I'll cut your face up…" He drifts his head from side to side showing me the scars.  
"Like mine…" The knife presses into the flesh of my cheek.

"And it will be painful…and then only then…" He pauses pulling me closer, making my arm pull at an awkward angle.

"Will I finish the chaos I started." He tosses my head back, it makes a dull thud as it hits the heater, I cry out I think blackness edges into my vision and I fall into unconsciousness with the sound of the Joker's laughter playing over and over again in my ear…

I wake up the next day to find A thug coming into the room.

"Get up!" I don't move as the thug commands…he growls behind the mask and his foot flies out kicking me in the stomach.

"Sit up bitch! Joker said we are allowed to use any means to make you move…" I wince my breaths coming in labored gulps. I do as I am told fearing that I may get a rib cracked or broken if my stomach keeps getting this kind of treatment.

"Oh the snotty brat can take orders." I glared but stayed silent as the cuff was undone…I reacted then thrusting my head forward I knocked into him easily toppling him over.

"Shit!" Was all he could yell before I grabbed his head while straddling him and smashing it on the floor, his movements stopped and I knew I had a window of escape. I jumped up and glanced down the thug had no form of weapon on him.

"Damn…" I muttered I glanced over the door wide open I run over and peek out…I am in an abandoned apartment from what I can tell…once I get outside maybe I can get my baring's. I run forward stopping at the next corner…glancing again I see nothing.  
"Joker…would not just send one guy to get me…" I mumbled softly but I take the small victory. I run forward, and find a door…I smile and thank whatever God I can, but in my happiness…I make a mistake I rush forward not noticing the adjacent hallway a rifle butt pops out clocking me in the head, I stumble and collapse my vision blurred, as two thugs tower over me.

"Boss wasn't kidding when he said she was a fighter…" One of them says, the other kneels and grabs my face.

"Lets just get her ready alright."

"I say we knock her out…She might not like what we got planned for her." I squirm in a sad attempt to get away they laugh cruelly and one grabs his gun and whacks my head once again…blackness welcomes me once again in its cold embrace.

"Wakey wakey eggs Bacey…" I shift away from the singsong voice, my head aching and…why is the room moving.

"Oh she's not waking up maybe this will do it." I flinch as my side is grabbed and pain jolts through me, I realize I am gagged though as a muffled cry is the only response I give. I open my eyes to fine I am in the back of…a trailer? Joker is kneeled next to me grinning wickedly.

"And our little girl is awake!" He cheers, I glared and he stops short.

"Aw someone cranky? We can't have that we're about to have the most fun ever!" I pulled back, only to have my back touch the end of the trailer…

"Oh and you haven't said anything about your new outfit…" he tsked at me and sighed.

"I go through all this for you and the thanks I get—"

"Boss…we're getting to the underground and to the SWAT car…" Joker paused and turned to the thug.

"Busyah!" Turning back to me he takes my face in his hand.

"Now you just stay there…and look cute." I glared, and he laughed. I noticed my hands were bound, great. I watched as Joker stood by his men, then I remembered his comment and glanced down…Oh my god…I stared at the schoolgirl like outfit he had placed me in…What the hell? I squirmed myself into a sitting position, and noticed the outfit was not a great one…the skirt was just above the knee, with a simple black design, the shirt was a button up and pure white…God and guys put me in this I hope they were gay please let them be gay! Was all I could have hoped for, I cried out as the trailer gave a sharp jerk and I nearly toppled over, the hatch at the side pulled open…What the hell Joker was planning I didn't know. My eyes grew wide as he pulled out a small gun, shooting at cars…I guess I was too far from the opening to see out. As he ran out of ammo a shotgun was handed to him, I gapped silently as he kneeled, fired in quick succession. I thought the shotgun was his best…I was dead wrong as one of the masked thugs hands him a bazooka, I let out a strangled yelp of surprise, and screamed as he fired the explosion lighting up the inside of the trailer for a short moment. I fell back and struggle to gain my footing, but I manage to sit back up Joker had paused in his shootings, I hear the sounds of an engine outside, though not a normal one…

"Hey did you see that it was the Bat!" Joker remains silent holding out his hand for a new bazooka shell. I watch as he aims, ready to fire as he does the explosion fights back as a bit of flame explodes back into the entrance of the trailer. I scream falling back, our ride coming to a halt. Joker lets out a snarl of rage. I shift looking up I notice he is glaring at me he hits one of his men.

"You watch her, I'm driving now." I watch wide-eyed as the thug crawls over grabbing my hair and pulling me against him.

"We'll have fun right darling." I glare hopping the thug will suffer a thousand deaths. Joker hops out with another thug behind him, a few seconds later the trailer shifts and moves a much faster pace then before. The thugs and I left in the trailer all fall to the side as the trailer collides with something and shakes us all to the core, the thug that had a hold on me releases me for a short moment…I debate on whether I would survive the fall out, with my arms bound…not a good chance I figured…I had to pray Bruce was going to save my ass.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" One thug asks clearly panicked as the trailer refuses to remain stable.

"Well who knows wi—" The thug was cut off as suddenly the trailer groans and flips into the air. I scream, muffled by the gag we all are floating in mid air each of us screaming in terror, as the trailer lands we do. I groan in pain I landed on my arms, my wrist jolting in pain every time I move I roll onto my front, my babysitter groaning beside me gets to his senses a little faster grabbing me he hauls me up.

"Come on you." He pulls me along I stumble behind him, my vision blurring my head aching. The thug pulls me out of the now totaled truck, I glance up seeing the Joker standing a few feet away Batman about to hit him…Oh god Bruce. I let out a small whimper of joy, the thug pulls and my wrist cracks I cry out and leaning against the truck.

"Shut up and wait for the Joker to figure out what to do with you." I glared, but I can barely put up a fight. I watch, as Bruce evades Joker and crashes I pull to go to him but the thug keeps a firm grip on me. I watch fearful as a thug move hesitantly forward to take off the mask, instead he was electrocuted, I smirked behind my gag at the small victory. Joker was next, I waited fearful he would unmask see my Uncle there and then enjoy the irony even more…but a SWAT officer was faster placing a gun at the base of Jokers neck, Joker let out an animalistic growl. The thug that had been holding me was grabbed and pulled away. I gave a sigh as I knelt to the ground exhausted. I noticed to feet walk up to me I didn't bother glancing up so they knelt down, hands reached around and untied the gag. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?" I glanced up hearing the graveled voice ask me that, I smiled slowly to Bruce.

"I'm…okay…" He went around me and undid the ropes holding my hands together, I winced and looked to my right wrist.  
"That's…broken." I mumbled.

"Elizabeth!?" I look up to see Jim Gordon? Running over to me and Bruce, Bruce places an arm under my arms and lifts me up slowly helping me up.

"Hey...Gordon…"

"Oh god what happened?" I wince as standing even hurts…hell breathing is pretty painful too.  
"I was kidnapped at the memorial…god can someone call Alfred?" Gordon nods.

"We'll chat later okay?" I nod, to Jim.  
"Jim…" He stops.  
"I'm glad your oaky…" I smile and he nods.  
"You too…" Bruce looks to me, and watches for a moment.

"Alfred knows he's on his way…" I nod, wincing.

"How do you do it?" He stays silent as I collapse again. I look up and see Alfred in the Mercedes approach.

"Glad you were there to save us." I mumble, slowly my vision begins to fade…sleep takes me as Bruce picks me up and places me in the car…God life is complicated.


	9. Running away from it all

_I sat playing with my dolls the men had brought Daddy back, he had been beaten up and thrown onto the front steps. Mommy had made me stay inside as she helped Daddy back in, I stopped playing as I heard a shout.  
"If you hadn't gotten in this-!"_

"_Karmen what would you have me do Bruce is in college and he is not ready to take the company!"_

"_He doesn't need to know that it is also in dealings with the mob!" I get up slowly creepy my way to the cracked study door…_

"_Eric, you have put him in danger, god you've put Elizabeth and I in danger!" I watched through the crack clutching my blanket to me, my Mommy stood at the window rubbing her forehead her hair falling in dark curls around her face, my Daddy at his desk hands braced against it as if he were about to collapse at any moment. _

"_Elizabeth is safe…they would never harm a child—"_

"_Not the one with the scars…I've seen the way he watches her he's up to something…Eric pull out we need to…"_

"_Karmen, I can't…I just CAN'T!" I jumped a little, knocking over a side table, my parents paused in their argument, I ran away then, I didn't know that my parents knew it had been me watching, that my parents had turned to one another and hugged…._

"Elizabeth?" My head leaned to the side, as I awoke.

"What?" I asked softly my head aching as I opened my eyes, I see Alfred leaning over me.

"Ah she awakens…" I smile a little.  
"Hi…" I mumble, I attempt to twist my body when pain shots up from my side.

"Ah!" I yelp holding my side, Alfred is there in an instant.  
"where does it hurt?" He asks calmly.

"My…my side." I manage to grind out from between my clenched teeth. Alfred easily lifts the sheets sliding them down, and then lifting up the large shirt I had been placed in. I hear him make a few mumble comments then I cry out as he prods the pain riddled side.  
"What the heck!?" I shout gripping the sheets clawing at them with every fiber of my being. Alfred sighs and stand sitting beside me.

"You have two bruised ribs Miss Elizabeth, and a broken wrist along with various cuts and bruises." I sigh, and wince as I attempt to move again.  
"You need to stop moving, you'll just cause more pain to your injuries." I sighed, but hell that hurt.

"Sorry…" I mumbled breathing lightly, and with every breath my side gave a jolt of pain.  
"I'll get you some pain medicine…and ice to help with the swelling." I nod, and look up to the ceiling of my room.  
"At least you're alive…" Was all I could mumble…

After an hour of an ice pack numbing the area and medicine numbing my mind I was able to get up, I went to the bathroom first, unwrapping the bandages I winced as the begins of a bruise revealed itself. I gapped openly when the reveal was over to see a deep blue, purple, and black bruise had been painted across my left upper abdomen, my sickly pale skin making it seem even more heinous. I looked down at my wrist secured in a strong brace to secure the break. I look my face has a few cuts one large on cutting into my lip but nothing major, all in all I look like hell. I jump at the sound of a knock on the bathroom door, taking the shirt I pull it back on leaving the ice pack in the bathroom. I open the door to see Alfred standing outside, he hands me some regular cloths I smile in a small testament of thanks closing the door I slowly and painfully place on the new clothing. I walk out to find that Bruce has returned.

"Bruce?" I ask, I wince leaning back against the wall my side beginning to ache again.

"Elizabeth maybe its best—"

"No she should hear this to."

"Hear what?" I ask confused, I push off from the wall walking over to them, Bruce sits in a chair holding his mask the eyeless holes staring at him.

"What is wrong?" I ask again.

"Rachel is dead." I stop the world freezing.

"What—"

"She is dead!" Bruce rises up. I back up a little; I wince as my side aches when I take in too large of a breath.

"Bruce calm down—"

"No…if I hadn't…" Bruce pauses glaring to Alfred then he looks to me.  
"If I hadn't gone after that murdering clown…she might still be here…" I stopped hearing something in his voice.  
"What are you saying, are you saying its my fault Rachel is dead?" I ask, my heart slowing my mind freezing everything is collapsing.

"No Eliza—"

"No you think its because of me…me getting captured by Joker…you think I let him take me huh!?" I asked, my side burning with pain as I sucked in breath my voice turning into a scream.  
"He killed my parents…and now he killed a friend…he was going to kill you I am sorry I can't be perfect Bruce, guess I'm not good enough for you're perfect little playboy rich life!" I shouted backing toward the elevator both Bruce and Alfred watching me I reached behind me pushing the button.  
"I was never strong…" I whisper…

"I couldn't save my parents…" I look up tears brimming into my vision. The elevator dings its arrival I back into it.  
"Don't…follow me!" I shout hitting the button and closing the door I lean back against the wall, the tears streaming down my cheeks I sniffle as I wipe them away more join the old ones. The door opens and I push past the people waiting to get on holding back a cry as someone hits my side. I get out into the open the city is in panic mode I can see that I catch a cab, not caring that I don't have any money I will slip out before they ask for it. I ask them to take me to Gotham general, slipping out of the cab I enter the hospital, noticing that in Ryan's hall there are two policemen. I don't care I walk past them to Ryan's room, Code is there asleep, I am in so much pain I collapse, Ryan hears and looks up.  
"Mute?" I smile softly.  
"Hi…" I wince breathing hurts talking hurts…then finally I just cry, everything about my life has turned upside down, and I've faced memories I've forgotten.  
"Mute…" I look up to see Ryan struggling to get up.

"Ryan don't…" He smiles.  
"Its okay…the doctors say I need to start building strength." I stare at him confused tears falling down my face to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors…say my cancer has gone into remission…" I smiled and stand walking over slowly holding my side with my broken wrist.

"I'm glad…now…now things will get better…" I smile kissing his forehead he looks to me worried.  
"What happened?" I smiled.  
"Run in with a clown…" Was all I could mumble


End file.
